


David's boy

by Kindred



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Crazy David 8, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, bad David 8, more James, set before the second film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: James has no idea what is ahead of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is set between films, I don't know I wanted I wanted to do here but here we go

David faked a soft caring smile; he looked down at the young man laying the table. James was his name on the cryotube he was the only survivor of the crash, he looked no older than 17 a child. The ship he was on crashed landed leaving a mass of wreckage in a 100 miles circles. It was just pure dumb luck that James cryotube has survives the explosion and then the fall, if it wasn’t for David finding him when he did the young man would have suffocated in his tube. But maybe if James knew what David had planned for him then maybe he would have welcome dying in his sleep. 

Opening his eyes David was shocked to see how blue James’ eyes were, they were a blue he hadn’t seen before; they were beautiful like a sapphire that holds an ocean. He knew he should be able to feel but a wave of possessive pass through him and the thought of anyone else seeing those perfect eyes; they were his jewels…Now. He felt angered by the thought of others seeing James. A whimper snapped him out of his thought making him blinked at the browned haired male laying there. “W…Where am-am I?” James started to say, his head was foggy and he blinks slowly as he looked up at the blonde above him.   
“Just relax James your ship crash landed, you are safe my name is David.” He told him, James tried to sit up but couldn’t his body won’t let him. “Shhh, your body is in Cryoshock if I hadn’t gotten you out of your tube when I did you would have died.”   
“My- My family? T-The Crew?” He asked fear cracked his voice as he spoke about the rest of the passages on the ship.  
“I’m sorry but so far you are the only one I have found alive.” He told the young man, tears gathered up on the corner of James’ eyes and rolled down the side of his face. “You need your rest James you have a broken rib; I am going to give you something to help you sleep just for a little while why I patch you up.” He smiled at him; James nodded as he wiped his eyes.   
“T…Thank you, David.” He said, before hisses at the injection in his neck. 

The sedative was working quickly which wasn’t a difficult foot as his brain is still foggy, the image of David swam in front of him, as he felt the cool hand of the man on the top of his head stroking his hair as if he was a child. “I Promise when you next wake up James you will feel like a new person.” He told him as James' eyes finally closed and his body relaxes forcing him to sleep. Bending down David ran his thumb across the ruby lips that are slightly parted, he leans in closer and presses his lips to the young man’s and enjoys the feeling of the warm bloody lips touch his. He stood back up and picked up a pair the scissors and gently slipped the blade under the collar of the shirt and started to cut down the Cryo suit being careful not to nick the skin. 

Once James was naked and lying exposed on the table as David explored the teen’s body he found that his hands wondered over goose bumps skin, to the peak nibbles and he twisted and rolled them and watched the young man wince and whimpered in his drugged sleep. His hands moved down to where he sees the deep dark bruise of the broken rib and over the flat plains of teen’s stomach and stroked the soft skin. Picking up a large needle and looked at it with a smile, he has been saving this one for someone like this someone he wants to keep alive. The tip of the needle placed under the young man’s belly button and pushed in; licking his lips he watched it sink in and then stopped only to push the plunger letting the contents enter the teen. David smiled as he scooped James into his arms and carried him out the lab and took him to room off to the side of the lab to let James. He would come back in a couple of house to see how James is doing and whether or not he was successful. 

A couple of hours later he returned he walked into the chamber where he had left James and found him curled up on himself shivering and sobbing. Walking closer to him David notices some small changes in James his fingers and toe names were black and the bruises on his chest were gone. “James.” He called out softly as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. The teen flinched as he looked up at David “My more boys.” He whispered  
“D-Do you know me?” He asked, the blonde faked shocked and scoffed   
“Of cause you know me I’m your father.” He told the young man, James winced and crawled over to David …bit of a stretch…he told himself especially since he has planned of claiming him in very way he could think off.  
“I-I can’t remember. I’m hurting all over.” He sobbed as he rested his head on David’s lap, the blonde smiled as he ran his fingers through the sweat covered hair.  
“Shhh, my darling there was an accident in my lab you were injured.” He told him and James nodded lapping up his lies so easily that it made David grin.

James cried out and curled up more on himself “F…Father.” He whimpered, David growled at being called father he loved it. “Oh god, what is happening to me!” He sobbed as he grabbed David’s trousers, leaning over the synthetic looked to where the saw something trickle out of James arse. He hummed and swiped his fingers through the thick clear liquid.   
“Oh dear, it seems you are going into heat.” …it’s working…David grins, but he quickly had to drop it as those bright blue orbs looked up at him.   
“My heat?”   
“Oh, you really have lost your memory, my poor boy.” He purred as he went back to his skin like a beloved pet. “You are a hybrid my darling boy and because of this you are going into heat, don’t worry Father will help you.” He told him.

David helped James back onto the makeshift bed and then took his own clothes off, James frowned his mind foggy he couldn’t remember anything. But his body’s aches and burns wouldn’t let him think clearly all he knew is he needs his father now more than ever. “W-What are you going to do to me?” He asked with a sob as he sees David kneeling behind him his cock already standing to attention, while David’s face looked strange looks at him as if he was looking at him for the first time. Pale fingers reached out and helped James onto his hands and knees before pressing the young man’s face into a folded up blanket.   
“Just relax James; this is nothing we haven’t done a hundred times.” He told him as he gripped his hips and then pushed the tip of his cock into the leaking entrance. The blue eyed teen let out a gasp as he felt the large ridged organ slip into him.  
“F-F-Father!” He cried out as he felt himself get spilt open.   
“Am I hurting you?” David asked as he rubbed the teen’s back.   
“No.” Came the breathless moan,  
“Good boy.” David purred, as he started to thrust into him. Being synthetic he wasn’t equipped with male genital and Weyland didn’t think it was necessary for him to need one. He had been planning on this experiment for years and it required an away to insemination the test subject that. It had worked so well with Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway but he is hoping for something a little better than a squid baby. He had built his own penis and made sure it held the special specimens he created ready for the perfect subject. 

James sobbed his face buried his face into the blankets as his hands twisted and grabbed the bed fabric and twisted them in his hands as he screamed and moaned. David growled as he warped his hand around James’ throat and pulled him up and pressed their body’s together as he nuzzles the side of the pretty boy’s face. “You do you belong to James?” He asked   
“Y-You.” He sobbed, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as if he was going insane.   
“Again! Who do you belong to?” He snarled as he started to stroke James’ cock.   
“YOU FATHER I BELONG TO YOU!” He screamed, as his body stiffen and twitched as his orgasm shook his body his cum covered David’s hand and his own stomach as the synthetic grunted as he filled his jewelled boy. Moving his hand back over the teen’s stomach and stroked it as he felt all his specimens fill his boy, his stomach a little swollen of a number of eggs.

Laying James down David leant over and kissed him his mind thinking that intercourse was a messy business but he thought it was worth it, it did make him feel proud and in control over the young man lying before him. “Are you hurt my son?” He asked James open one eye a crack and shook his head. “Good.” David grinned as he picked up a blanket and covered James up to his shoulders “Rest my darling and drink your water and eat, I will be back later with some new clothes.” He told him as he stood up and got dressed before leaving James alone to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month since David found James, and he couldn’t be happier with the outcome of his little experiment. James was perfect he had some animal like behavior but David expected there would be some changes to his personality. James was strong and agile even with his stomach growing for their children and possessives to the point that he had almost ripped David’s arm off when the synthetic called them precious experiments. David enjoyed wrapping his arms around him and pressing his hands to the swell of James’ stomach he couldn’t feel anything yet but he knows James can feel the bond with them “My perfect boy.” He would purr into James’ ear as he claimed him, filling him with the serum to make sure their children grew.

James woke up one morning he was feeling sore after last night, David had fucked him hard it seemed strange to James to see his father so wild while the rest of the time he was calm and in control. He blinked and his eyes as he looked around the room as he pushing himself up he use the wall to help himself stand, a groan left his mouth as he stood up his hand going to his stomach. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed his hands over the curve and smiled at his belly, it had gotten bigger as it always does after his father claimed him. He picked up a black dressing gown that David made for him and slipped it over his shoulders before he went looking for his father and something to eat.

He felt really hungry today and the growl of his stomach was anything to go by, he wandered down the corridor the lights turning on by themselves as he rubbed his hands over his stomach “Shhh don’t worry mummy will find something to eat.” He said, he hummed happily as he remembered what David told him about the planet and how they came here, they were stranded on this strange planet. James the only survivor of the crash his ‘mother’ Elizabeth had died in the crash and Dave was the ships synthetic has been raising James since the crash. But because of the accident in the lab, James forgot all of that. 

He comes to David’s room and looked around “Dad?” He called out, as he looked at the drawings of his father’s work. He saw some drawings of himself and of his mother he smiled sadly wishing he could remember her smile or the sound of her voice. He then found a walkie-talkie and a note left him ‘press button to talk to me.’ The note said, James picked it up and pressed the button “Hello dad?” He called out, he waited a moment as he sat down as he looked t his black finger nails.   
“James morning.” Came David’s voice, it was crackly and the young man knew that the synthetic must be quite far out. “How are you feeling?” He asked   
“Sore, my stomach feels a little odd today, it feels…tight.” He told him,   
“Have you eaten yet?”  
“No, not yet, I was looking for you?” He told him,  
“It’s nothing to worry about my Darling; it’s just our children grow. I have something to help ease the tightness.” 

He told James where to go to find something to ease the slight tightness he walked into the room and sees a row of bottles “Ummm a little blue bottle.” He mumbled to himself “Ah.” He smiled as he finds it and picks it up, he pulls the cork out and then takes a small sip, that is all he needs to take according to David. He let out a sigh as he felt the tightness ease off and he smiled, he moved around the room looking at the different bottles somewhere label others weren’t but that didn’t bother him his father told him never to touch his ongoing experiments. 

He moved into a room that lit up in blue lights in the middle of the room was a stone bath, or what looks like a stone bath. James ran his fingers along the edge he hummed before looking over to a wall where more of David’s drawings and writings were pinned to the wall. He looked up as the blue eyes hovered over head he saw the notes were talking about specimens and eggs. James wondered if this was about their eggs. He rubbed his stomach and started to read about the reproduction of aliens. “Am I alien?” he whispered to himself, looking down he looked at his bump and felt panic bubble up inside of him “Are my babies alien?” He asked himself, he grabbed the walkie-talkie “Dad I found your notes on eggs and alien reproduction is that me? Is that what I am or our children?” He asked, there was a long stretch of nothing just quietness “D-Dad?” He whimpered.  
“What are you doing in the Serum tank room?” He asked,   
“The lights turned on.” James said, “As I walked passed and I thought…”  
"Curiosity killed the cat," David mumbled to him.  
"What cat?"  
“My Darling boy, you will be fine. It’s your memory playing up you had my children before. We will get through this again.” James frowned   
“Where are my other children?” James growled, his animal like side coming though if he had others than where they are.   
“They got sick and died, but that won’t happen with these. I promise you.” James walks over to the bath and frowns as he looked down at the serum “I will be back soon to make you dinner my sweet child.”  
“Okay, dad.” 

James sighed and let the gown slip off his shoulders as placed the walkie-talkie down with it before climbing into the bath of warm serum. He sighed and closed his eyes as he found it helped ease some aching muscle. James hopes this would make David happy as he did go through his things, closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep. David returned quicker than he expected and started him out of his sleep, he heaved himself out of the serum and dried pulling on his grown and rushing off to meet his father.

He felt his center of gravity felt off so he stopped to steady himself; he looked down at his stomach again and saw that his bump has gotten larger “Oh…” He mumbled   
“James?”   
“Coming father.” He called out, he moves into the kitchen area the synthetic looked up and walked over to him smiling as he cups his face.   
“You looked flushed, is everything alright?”   
“Yes.” A lie of course and James hoped David wouldn’t notice.   
“Ummm your bump is much bigger than I thought it would be.” He mumbled softly as he bent down and kissed the bump.   
“It does feel bigger,” James whispered, he groaned as he felt the babies move and he caught David’s surprise as he felt them move.   
“Fantastic, they are moving and so early, I would have thought they start moving in another 4 months, their shells must have dissolved away.” He said in awe. James purred a little as David rubbed his stomach soothing the strange tightness that returned. “Are you hungry?” He asked   
“Starving.”   
“You’re in luck I found some food from the crashed ship last month, in storage. That is why it took me so long.” 

James looked as he pulled carrots, tomatoes and what looks like a whole chicken. “Oh wow,” James whispered, David smiled at him and reaches over to look at the boy’s long hair and saw it was damp and covered in something thick. But still, he says nothing, he turns away hiding his smirk as he went to cut the carrots, the dark haired teen watches and goes offer to help him when he stops and gasps as he doubles over “D-dad.” He whimpers, David turns back to him and frowns as he stands by his side.   
“Something wrong pet?”   
“I-I think the babies are coming.”   
“It’s too early.” Synthetic said, “Unless you have been in that tank?” He asked  
“I’m sorry daddy I’m sorry!” James sobbed as he felt liquid gush out between his legs.   
“I would think so.”


End file.
